1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to portable music stands, specifically to an improved portable music stand top whose case is also a shelf cover, designed to remain intact and look aesthetically appealing.
2. Descriptiom of Prior Art
Collapsibility and rigidity along with convenience have long been the desires of musicians regarding portable music stands.
Therefore, inventors have attempted several ways to meet these desired needs. U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,511 B1 to Shepherd (2001) discloses a collapsing music stand that disassembles into several parts that are intended for storage in a separate carrying bag. Although Shepherd's invention is self-containing it has inherent disadvantages. These include several loose parts that require excessive assembly and disassembly. Further, the storage mode requires a separate carrying bag with no means for transporting print music or accessories.
These disadvantages can be frustrating and inconvenient. Continuous setup and breakdown can lead to worn parts, misplaced parts or lost parts. The user may discard a separate carrying bag from time to time and henceforth increase the likelihood of lost or damaged parts.
Another invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,661 to Gershon (1996) discloses a collapsing lectern or stand that has a separate case for storing music in combination with the stand for desired portability. The fact that the case is separate subjects the user to consider finding extra space for the case once they set up for playing. This can be compromising, especially when playing with ensembles or in situations where space is limited.
Still another invention, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,553 to Cooper (1998) discloses a portable stand. Cooper's invention is designed to act like a carrying case when collapsed. When opened this invention appears awkward and clumsy.